xmas
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: estamos en mi casa feliz navidad para todos mis lectores hoy es la cena de navidad, mis invitados son los siguientes: Himura Kenshin, Kaoru Kamiya, Hiko Seiyuro, Usagi Tsukino, (si somos primas lejanas) Chiba Mamoru, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kitsuke Urahara, Uchija Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Usumaki Naruto, Taisho Sesshomaru, Taisho Inuyasha el monje Miroku. Y Kawome


Xmas

Autora Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: estamos en mi casa feliz navidad para todos mis lectores hoy es la cena de navidad, mis invitados son los siguientes: Himura Kenshin, Kaoru Kamiya, Hiko Seiyuro, Usagi Tsukino, (si somos primas lejanas) Chiba Mamoru, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kitsuke Urahara, Uchija Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Usumaki Naruto, Taisho Sesshomaru, Taisho Inuyasha el monje Miroku. Y Kawome Higurashi

Los primeros en llegar son: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya (futura de Himura) y directamente de las montañas de Kyoto, el hombre más sexy y apuesto del anime seiyuro Hiko (nota: solo si lo aceptaba venir aquí si lo presentaba así). El pelirrojo ex destajador comenzó a hablar

_Emilia dono Sessha se siente profundamente agradecido de haber sido invitado a esta cena de gozaru._

_Baka deshi no agradezcas tanto es lo menos que puede hacer desarrolla sus historias gracias a nuestras vidas. _Viendo a esta autora de arriba abajo agrego. _Señorita cambiando de tema ¿no le gustaría más escribir sobre mi gran persona "probar" a este shisho. Además de ser el maestro del mejor estilo de kendo del planeta el Hiten Mitzuruji, soy excelente en otras cosas. Y no contento con decirme eso ¡me beso la mano, y me giño un ojo!_

_Hiko san, por culpa de usted nuestra anfitriona ahora se siente incómoda_. Agrego enojada la joven kendoka al notar como se me subían los colores al rostro

_Bueno, bueno,_ dije tratando de hacer la escena más cómoda. _Pasen ustedes y disfruten la velada _

_Minutos después llego la pareja más rosa y cursi y mi favorita del anime de esta autora Tsukino Usagi y Chiba Mamoru. La soberana de la luna fue la primera en hablar con su típica alegría _

_¡Prima, Emilia Chan estoy tan feliz de que nos invitaras a tu linda fiesta. _Y colgándose del brazo de Mamoru kun, _pero tengo una queja. _Y en un súbito cambio de humor mi prima Usagi comenzó a llorar.

_¡Pero aun no has escrito una historia sobre nosotros! _

Mamoru tratando de calmarla la abrazo y le dijo. Usagi cariño seguramente tu prima no ha tenido tiempo, no llores como una niña pequeña por eso

_¡_Ahora mi Mamoru ya no me quiere lo avergüenzo. _Más llanto

__No es así mi corazón _

Al ver la escena tuve que intervenir.

__Usagi tu sabes que soy tu admiradora sailor Moon ha sido mi serie favorita desde que soy una niña, no he escrito sobre esa serie porque me preocupa hacer un mal trabajo, créeme soy gran admiradora de Naoko Takeuchi. Pero prometo que este año escribiré una historia sobre ustedes Ahora interesen a la reunión pronto la cena será servida _

Más tarde esa misma noche más invitados llegaron esta vez provenientes de una de las series con más éxito en los últimos años es decir Bleach y algunos de sus personajes principales kuchiki Rukia Kurosaki Ichigo y Kitsuke Urahara.

Al verlos les pregunte ¿_tuvieron algún problema para encontrar la casa?_

_Para nada _respondió Rukia chan _como shinigamis que somos estamos acostumbrados a encontrar direcciones humanas_

__Una pregunta ¿y Kon? Tengo un peluche de el en mi habitación ¡adoro a ese personaje! _

_Al comentario emitido por mi Ichigo respondió bastante molesto_

__Querrás decir MUÑECO y no sé qué le ves de lindo _

Urahara tratando de conciliar las partes comento

_No se puede que tiene su encanto y no pudo venir porque tiene que cuidar el cuerpo de Ichigo. No olvides mi niña que él es un alma modificada, la cual por cierto ayude a desarrollar cuando fui capitán del escuadrón de desarrollo e investigación en la sociedad de almas. Puede ser impertinente pero útil al fin y al cabo_

_Tiene usted razón Urajara san_

_Emilia llámame Urajara a secas_

_Muy bien que disfruten la fiesta _

_Y por insistencia de mi imouto desde la aldea oculta de la hoja llegan Usumaki Naruto, Uchija Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y el ermitaño pervertido afamado escritor de Icha icha Paradise (nota: también me pidió una entrada toda pomposa)_

Y mi hermana menor corriendo emocionada desde su cuarto a la sala fue a recibirlos los últimos invitamos nombrados

_Sugoi ¡están aquí no puedo creerlo! Y bla bla bla….. (Naruto no es mi serie favorita pero a mi hermana le encanta, y no puedo negar el éxito que ha tenido)_

_Y por último pero no menos importantes Taisho Inuyasha, Taisho Sesshomaru, __Kawome Higurashi y el monje Miroku _

_¡Cómo están ustedes 3! _

_Sesshomaru respondió a mi pregunta _

_¡Es una molestia tener que estar compartiendo con estos humanos, solo por usted Emilia san estoy haciendo una excepción ¡pero no pienso comer la misma comida que consumen los humanos! _

__No se preocupe Sesshomaru sama especialmente mande a traer comida para _ _monstruo y para Inuyasha especial para perro_

__Monje Miroku que bueno que su excelencia nos acompañe _

__Señorita Emilia sería tan amable de tener un hijo conmigo_

__¿cómo? Conmigo también ES USTED UN PERVERTIDO _

_Emilia debido a la maldición que sufre el monje Miroku piensa que debe dejar descendencia cuanto antes, y a cada señorita linda que encuentra le pregunta que si quiere tener un hijo con él, _trato de explicarme kawome

_pensé que solo se lo pedía a las mujeres de la serie

_bueno no puedo perder oportunidad

_como sea, pasen de una vez al comedor

Ya en el comedor, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa

Yo Emilia Tsukino comenzó a decir

Es un honor para mí que todos ustedes aceptaran pasar estas fiestas con mi persona, les prometo que en este nuevo año me esforzare para que mis historias sean mejores y sean del agrado de todos los que las leen,

Además alzando una copa (nota: yo no bebo así que está llena de jugo de naranja) propongo un brindis por todas y todos los escritores de fanfics que nos esforzamos por hacer cada día mejor salud

Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo

Fin

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: espero que esta pequeña creación mía, no moleste a nadie, la idea surgió de lo que desearía esta navidad. Por favor dejen comentarios sobre este trabajo

6


End file.
